Summon Night U:X ~ The Visitors Of Twilight
This is the second volume of the 3 parts series of light novels that explain what happened between Summon Night 4 to 5. This volume is distinct from most other tie-ins from the franchise, as it uses multiple partners at the same time. It`s written by Miyakozuki Kei with illustrations and designs by Iizuka Takeshi (Kuroboshi Kouhaku) and Watanuki Nao. Prologue – Forgotten Memories This tiny chapter covers many short scenes staring the original King of Elgo as he fights in the first Summon War against the invaders from Loreilal and Sapureth. He is always accompanied by his best friend Zenobis and his guardian beast Mei-Mei. During one of the scenes, it is said that he planned something in secret with his companions when he unified Reienbaum and created the Millenium Empire, but the truth behind this scheme can be so cruel that his friends got hesitating feelings about it. 1 – Signal to wake up Continuing from the last volume, Hayato fights violently against Mikoto, he summons many different creatures one after another but, thanks to the "glove for control" he received from Kairos, Mikoto manages to better use his powers to give him more strength and agility. Even so, this is barely enough to defend himself, and eventually, Hayato uses a opening to call forth an angel to purge Mikoto’s spiritual ability. It`s when a huge warrior using a knight armor jumps in to save Mikoto. The protagonist recognizes him as the captain that followed him to Earth and died. The armored warrior screams to Mikoto, asking him to not give up on living. Hayato prepares his next attack by summoning a dragon so titanic that only its head goes through the summoning gate. Its fire breath destroys a good part of the forest where the battle is occurring, but Mikoto is able to escape thanks to the Wyvern who was lost on Earth. Feeling gratitude for the protagonist, the beast flies away with him to a safe place. Tired from the battle, Hayato decides not to go after them, specially since he had found some injured people not long ago. Those wounded people are reveled to be Shamardow, Deyu and the unnamed young soldier who were previously left on Earth. Hayato helps treating their wounds, but the two girls have only some scratches while the young soldier has serious damage. The female summoner introduces herself as Sharima once again and uses her gentle persona to psychologically manipulate Hayato, so that he talks about all his secrets. Since the Linker was very mentally unstable, he starts to explain the reason why he so desperately wants to kill the Storager. 2 – Linker’s Recollection A few months after the events from Summon Night 4, Mimosa and Gibson had a marriage ceremony where they refused the involvement of any faction or organization, calling only their personal friends. This resulted in a very special event where most Summon Night heroes participated, it is during this event that Rexx, together with Belfraw, starts to discuss about the idea of an giant Academy to Summons and Summoners. This is also when Fizz remets her little sister Rami - now Mimosa and Gibson’s adopted daughter. Also participating were Hayato and Kir, who was being observed through a crystal ball by his three siblings: Sol, Claret and Cassis. Hearing Claret’s pledges, Sol gives her one more chance for her to talk with Kir before their plan begins. 3 – Curse of Successor Choosing a moment where they could be alone, Claret appears before her younger brother and asks why he did not return to their Faction to succeed as the new leader, but Kir lets clear he is not interested in their ambitions anymore. Therefore, Claret demands Kir to give the pendant of their clan back to her, since it is the mark of their clan leadership. Unable to agree whith her terms, Kir tries to convince Claret to join his side instead, but she refuses and says that she waits for a better answer in their next encounter. In the next day, Claret meets with Kir again, but this time, she is followed by her other brothers. Cassis says that Claret already used her last chance to negotiate and they begin an epic battle with countless giant summons. Kir is able to defend himself without much problem, but attacking was not a option, until he is joined by Hayato. With their powers combined, they are able to easily overpower the Servolt siblings. However, Sol says that he had already anticipated this, and reveals that he prepared a special “weapon” just to defeat the Linker. By making the same ritual used to summon Hayato in the past, they were able to summon 3 humans from Earth and 3 demons from Sapureth. By using the humans as vessels, the demons didn’t need to spend their Mana to create a physical body, thanks to this, they could travel to Reienbaum with their full power. As the Servolt “dolls” go out of the shadows, they are revealed to be Touya, Aya and Natsumi. Intermission – Relieving Pain A short chapter that shows what happened with Mikoto after his fight against Hayato. He was carried to the forbidden forest, where Magna's group lives, he is cured by Amer powers and Magna explains everything about that place and their unique abilities. This makes Mikoto feel more trust towards them, so he starts to talk everything about him. 4 – Forbidden Encounter The three Servolt brothers introduce their 3 possessed humans as their “guardian beasts”. Aya serves Cassis with a battle technique that looks like a dance. Natsumi works for Claret with a cursed dagger and Touya fights alongside Sol with two magic katanas, one of ice and other of fire. Sol says that, since each have their own servant, they now can fight equally against Kir. This insults Kir as he refuses to acknowledge Hayato as a mere slave. Their fight soon restarts, but now the situation is not favorable for the heroes, until they are joined by other friends like Gazel, Akane, the Maan brothers and the royal guard. When they are starting to turn things around, reinforcement from the Colorless army joins the battle, but this puzzle the Servant brothers, since only one who was recognized as leader could mobilize them. It’s when such a leader steals Kir’s pendant with a living-shadow technique and reveals himself as Ordreik. Now much younger than when he fought Hayato, he explains that he was revived by a “certain person”, and he needs the pendant because it contains information about secret techniques he needs to revive his Colorless Faction since Gian destroyed most of their assets. With the presence of Ordreik and his army, the conflict grows to a unexpected scale, so Hayato decides to go directly for Ordreik`s head to end everything, but the leader of the Colorless warns him that he did not came back from hell alone, as Vanossa appears from behind the villain and repeals Hayato’s attack. Wielding two swords and wering a mask, Vanossa was at the same state as the other dolls. Hayato enters in a panic state and lets his guard down, this gives Ordreik a chance to throw a cursed blade at the hero, but his son Kir protects Hayato and gets cursed with everlasting suffering. Now having lost all reason, Hayato runs towards Ordreik like a wild animal and stops holding back the power of his attacks. By doing this, he is able to easily open the path toward Ordreik, and tries to kill him with his Summonite Sword. However, his attack is easily stopped, which makes Hayato get completely paralyzed in confusion as Ordreik explains that only killing the one who created the curse would lift his traitor son from his suffering, but he would be the wrong target, since Hayato would have to kill Ordreik’s new master, the one who just resisted Hayato’s strongest attack like it was nothing. The Linker does not even have the opportunity to look to the person, as he uses a strange technique to drain his strength. The person introduces himself as the “storager”, and said that Hayato was too weak to be considered a hindrance. Have being utterly defeated, Hayato chooses to travel alone as to not involve any more of his friends into dangerous situations. He starts to hunt for the Storager, which brings him to Mikoto, since he could feel a Mana very similar to that person. Back to the present, Hayato goes out looking for help, while Deyu awakes after recovering the Mana she used with her “demoniac eye”. Shamardow says they have much to do and will the departing as soon as they clean their left-over. Hayato returns to their camp only to find the young soldier with his neck broken and no trace of the two girls. 5 – A Fragile Claim to Fame Hayato finally gets to where Mikoto was hiding, but he already has earned the trust of Magna and his group. The Lawler and Bulrell start to fight against Hayato while Amer runs with Mikoto to join with Nesty and Hasaha at a nearby village. However, Mikoto refuses to let Magna fighting alone and decides he wants to explain everything directly to Hayato. Amer tries to stop him, but she notices Hasaha seriously wounded. The young youkai says that Nesty sent her to warn the group about the coming of terrible enemies. By Mikoto’s intervention, he gets to fight alone against Hayato, but the Linker`s strength is overwhelming, as he was restraining his powers before to interrogate Mikoto, but now he wants to kill the protagonist as fast as possible. Mikoto becomes desperate as he begs for the help of the spirits and promises them he will not be the only one to ask for help anymore and he will form a contract with each of them, so they could fulfill their wishes together. Hearing Mikoto’s oath, the spirit of a young boy comes to him and asks if he wishes to make Hayato suffer for all the damage he caused, but Mikoto denies this by saying he only wants the power to free Hayato from his madness, so he could communicate with him. The spirit gets moved by Mikoto’s words and decides to make a contract with him. He says his brother has become a slave forced to fight for villains even after death, and he wants to free him. Mikoto vows to help the boy who reveals to be Kanon. His spirit fused with the "glove for control" to materialize an enormous gauntlet, which becomes the first time a Cross Technique was peformed. By using the flames born from this magical equipment, Mikoto is able to easily defeat Hayato. By feeling the familiar Mana from Mikoto’s gauntlet, Hayato notices he was wrong all along and both beg each other pardon. Little they know the danger that Magna and the others were facing at the time… Epilogue – Another One This short chapter covers what happened with Kairos, as he gets sent to Reienbaum once again and is found by Geck’s group. He gets treated back to health and it gets revealed that Geck was his and Shamardow’s teacher. Geck explains how he changed his ways since the events on Traiul Town, but their peaceful reunion gets quickly interrupted by a mysterious young swordsman. He defeats Sector and GRAN-Va-LD with little to no effort and introduces himself as the “Storager”, his face finally getting revealed, as he bears a strong resemblance with Mikoto, but a bit older. Trivia *Mei-Mei and Zenobis were surprisingly good friends and they even got out to drink together. It's also hinted that Zenobis might be responsible for making Mei-Mei an alcoholic. *After many critics regarding the cast of heroes in the Summon Night 3 light novel, this time the writer choose to please the fan-base by using the fan-favorites Rexx & Belfraw. *Something impossible to occur in the actual game is that Magna has two different guardian beasts at the same time: Burell and Hasaha. This is supposedly to please the fans, since Hasaha is the Number 1 in the “best guardian beasts” pool, followed by Burell. *An interesting detail is how only Aya is recognized by Hayato, since in the original game, only she used the female uniform from Hayato’s school, as such, the other two protagonists are from a different school and are not acquainted with Hayato. *Amoung the Servolt brothers, Claret is the oldest but was not recognized as a legitime successor because she is a female. Kir was born next, but their mother’s responsibility to give a heir to the clan made her feel a heavy pressure, which greatly weakened her, making her die after given birth to Kir. After his wife’s death, Ordreik completely lost his mind and started to have sexual intercourse with many women while doing experiments with them in the hopes to create a superior breed. Sol was born from one of such experiments, Cassis was born soon after. *Vanossa was also born from one of Ordreik’s “experiments”. However, since he was not born with aptitude for Summoning, he was considered a failure and was abandoned. *Kir and Claret share a strong bond and they care much for each other. *Sol and Cassis also have strong affection for each other, and even the chaotic and vicious Cassis will do anything her brother orders her. *While Kir and Claret’s personality are not so different from their game counter-parts, Sol is presente as a very arrogant person, while Cassis is sadistic and childish. *It is said that Sol is the strongest and smartest among the brothers, while Cassis is the weakest, this could be why she respects him so much. *The clothes used by the other protagonists from Summon Night 1 are practically the same from the original game, the only exception is Aya, because Cassis personally choose a dress for her, dressing her like she was a real doll. Gallery LN-47.jpg|Amer, Magna, Cassis, Sol & Claret illustrated by Watanuki Nao LN-48.jpg|Kir, Aya, Vanossa, Natsumi & Touya illustrated by Watanuki Nao LN-49.jpg|Sketch for Mikoto's Cross weapon fusion with Kanon LN-58.jpg|the angel summoned by Hayato fights the captain reborn as Mikoto's knight LN-59.jpg|Fizz, Lu, Belfraw and a grow up Minis talk during Mimosa and Gibson's marriage ceremony LN-60.jpg|Hayato and Kir go out to buy ingredients for dinner LN-61.jpg|Mikoto gets nursed by Magna and Amer LN-62.jpg|Ordreik summons the revived Vanossa as his bodyguard LN-63.jpg|Kir gets cursed by Ordreik's blade LN-64.jpg|Magna fights Hayato to protect Mikoto LN-65.jpg|Mikoto releases the flames of Kanon's Gauntlet Cross to defeat Hayato LN-66.jpg|The mysterious Storager Category:Tie-Ins Category:Light Novel